Ghostlands
For the book in The Sunwell Trilogy, see Ghostlands (book). Gnoll |level=10-20 |loc=Southern Quel'Thalas |affiliation=Scourge |minor= Tranquillien, Deatholme }} '''Ghostlands' is a part of the original Blackened Woods. It is a level 10-20 zone that was implemented in the Burning Crusade expansion. Today, this zone appears on the world map north of the Eastern Plaguelands. Ghostlands is also an alternate title for the entire Blackened Woods region from which Eversong Woods was later reclaimed. The current Ghostlands region borders Eversong Woods in the north, and is the location of the forest troll instance Zul'Aman. Little is known of this shadowy region of Quel'Thalas. The blood elves applied the scorched earth policy to these woodlands, effectively giving the Scourge as pyrrhic a victory as possible. It is likely that vengeful phantoms of the battles with the Scourge and a majority of the undead remnants left over from the invasion of Quel'Thalas still linger here...as well as one of the most vile traitors to the elven people. History According to Lands of Conflict, the high elves first landed in the Ghostlands (also known as the Blackened Woods), southwest of Silvermoon and north of Stratholme. Their fleet landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies. Geography The Ghostlands is a rather dark and dreary place, with not even a glimmer of sun, even along the coast. It is a zone that reeks of death and undead activity. Most areas that are populated are in the center of the zone, including Tranquillien, Sanctum of the Sun, and Farstrider Enclave, though the area just outside Zul'Aman has a number of inhabitants. Many of the ruined villages have been taken by the undead, and a blackened scar runs the length of the zone from Eversong Woods in the north to Deatholme in the south. There are also a small number of night elf camps, though even these areas are gloomy and forlorn. Travel Getting there ; Alliance: Alliance players have no option but to travel from Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands and through the Thalassian Pass. ; Horde: Horde players can walk from Fairbreeze Village in Eversong Woods south and cross the small bridge into Ghostlands. From there a short walk will bring them to Tranquillien. Flight Master locations : Zul'Aman : Tranquillien Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Note: There are no pools to speak of, but open water fishing requires a minimum skill of 75 for no junk catches. Notable characters Ghostlands is home to several characters of note. At Tranquillien, Dame Auriferous and High Executor Mavren work together in the battle against the Scourge. At the Farstrider Enclave, Captain Helios and his rangers attempt to fight back the relentless attacks from the Amani trolls. And at the Sanctum of the Sun, Magister Kaendris sends bold adventurers into the heart of evil itself — Dar'Khan Drathir's Tower of the Damned, in the center of his fortress of Deatholme. Quests Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-Ghostlands.jpg|Ghostlands (current) Dungeons Subzones Notes *Ghostlands has one of the highest level-gaps between adjacent zones with its southern border to the Eastern Plaguelands, a gap that jumps roughly 25 levels from 20 to 45. Another similar zone is Tirisfal Glades, which borders the Western Plaguelands — a gap that jumps about the same level range, from 10 to 35. Once finished questing in the Ghostlands players can continue on by using the Orb of Translocation located in Silvermoon City in order to teleport to the Undercity. From the Undercity players have the option of traveling to Hillsbrad Foothills or taking the zeppelin to Orgrimmar, where they can then proceed to Ashenvale. *Ghostlands was the only Burning Crusade zone that had a flight path connecting it to an original World of Warcraft zone (Eastern Plaguelands) until flight points were added to the Isle of Quel'Danas from Ironforge and Silvermoon City. *Ghostlands is often used by players wishing to bypass the Barrens whilst questing. See Avoiding the Barrens. *Thalassian Pass, connecting the Ghostlands to the Eastern Plaguelands, is the only way out of Quel'Thalas by land; all the other ways are by flight paths or teleportation. Notably, players trying to swim south by the shore into Eastern Plaguelands will find their way blocked by an invisible wall. This is because Quel'Thalas, like Azuremyst Isles, actually exists on the Outland map, presumably to make it easier to block players without The Burning Crusade. Quel'Thalas overlaps the old Eastern Kingdoms region to the northeast of the Eastern Plaguelands, which is where players attempting the reverse trick (swimming into Quel'Thalas) will find themselves: swimming along the shore, appearing on the world map as passing right through the Ghostlands. *Windrunner Spire a large structure located in the southwest part of the zone is/was the home of some, if not all, of the Windrunner family. , a quest item, drops from mobs around the spire. Trivia *A book called Ghostlands also exists. Media Images Tranquillien.jpg|Tranquillien Tower of the Damned.jpg|Tower of the Damned Underlight Mines.jpg|Underlight Mines Zeb'Nowa.jpg|Zeb'Nowa External links de:Geisterlande fr:Terres Fantômes ru:Призрачные земли Kategooria:Woods Kategooria:Forests Kategooria:Ghostlands Kategooria:Eastern Kingdoms Kategooria:Blood elf territories Kategooria:Burning Crusade